Latent Epidemic
by Alilacia
Summary: Yamachi/Taito, Sorami/Miora, Daiken/Kensuke, Takari. Slash/yaoi warning. Just when you thought everything was normal, life sets out to prove just how wrong you can be. Please read, and possibly review. Edited and updated....
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: Latent Epidemic

****

Rating: PG-13 - R

****

Pairings: Yamachi/Taito (Matt/Tai, Tai/Matt), Miora/Sorami (Mimi/Sora, Sora/Mimi), Kensuke/Daiken (Ken/Davis, Davis/Ken), Takari (TK/Kari), Yolei is single, Joe and Izzy are single, and Cody is married to a woman called Allison (Original Character).

****

Warnings: Yaoi, slash, het, basically male/male, and female/female relationships. If this isn't your cup of tea then it's best that you press the little button at the top of your screen that says 'back' and read something else.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. That honour belongs to someone else, and is something I can only dream of achieving. I am only borrowing the characters for a while with the promise to return them in one piece. Erm... well, I'll try and keep them in one piece anyway. uu

****

Well, this is the first digimon story that I've attempted.

I did post this before but one of my friends (and a few reviewers) mentioned that this was long and thought that I should split it up.

That said, Latent Epidemic has been split into chapters.

If you've already read this before then fine, but if you haven't I hope that this version is easier to read.

Thanks for reading this story, or at least getting to the bottom of the notes.

Sailor G

****

Latent Epidemic by Sailor Gaia

Chapter 1: Stability rarely lasts for long

Matt grinned as he sauntered into their apartment. He had just come back from band practice and was really looking forward to seeing Tai again. The grin didn't leave his face as he hung up his coat by the door.

"Tai..." he called out softly and walked into the hallway. He frowned as he got no answer. Of all the things Tai was, quiet was not one of them. "Taichi..." his good mood was vanishing fast and he started moving from room to room.

He walked into the kitchen first. Tai always thought with his stomach... second to his fists, and if he was anywhere it would most likely be there. Looking into the kitchen he was surprised to see Tai sitting at the table. It wasn't the fact that Tai was there that surprised him... the fact that he was asleep was.

His worried expression melted into one of adoration, love, amusement and slight concern. Tai pushed himself too hard again he noted as he took in the mass amount of paper littering the table and the floor. He smiled gently and walked over to his sleeping koi. Taking care not to wake him he pulled the brunette into his arms. He tensed slightly as he felt Tai shift in his arms but relaxed as it became clear that Tai wasn't waking up. He grunted under Tai's weight and headed for the bedroom. "Geez Tai, you're getting heavier by the day." He muttered as he manoeuvred his way past the door frame. He settled Tai down on to the bed and smiled.

Tai really did look cute when he was sleeping.

He leaned down and placed a kiss onto Tai's temple before moving away. I suppose I should make some lunch. Tai's gonna be hungry as soon as he wakes up.

Matt walked into the kitchen and grimaced at the table. Tai sure did know how to make a mess, not that he was one to talk. He was going to leave it until he was done cooking but after tripping on several paper balls he decided against it. Right... what am I going to cook?

Ugh, why does sunlight have to be so bright? He scrunched his eyes up and rolled over in a vain attempt to get away from the sunlight. The light levels dimmed slightly and he sighed contentedly, and snuggled into the pillow. Wait a minute... pillow! He cracked open one eye and met nothing but white. Pulling up he realised that he was lying on the bed. How in the world did I get here? he frowned and tried to recall the days events. I was working in the kitchen... I must have fallen asleep at the table. But how did I... he was cut off by the sound of his stomach rumbling. He blushed and got out of the bed.

"I'd better find something to eat, I'm starving!"

He had just reached to door when the smell of cooking reached his nose. He gave a few experimental sniffs and a massive grin broke out on his face. Matt was home!

He quickly, but quietly, walked towards the kitchen and stopped by the door. He smiled at the vision his koi made as he stood by the cooker. His hair was impeccable as always and there was a look of concentration as he stirred whatever was in the pan. Tai tiptoed up to his blond koi and gently wrapped his arms around Matt's waist. He smiled as he felt Matt jump and spin around in his arms.

"Geez Tai, give a man a little warning would you!" he gave his best glare to Tai as he spun around to face him.

"Sorry, but I wanted to surprise you." Tai pouted and put on his best puppy-dog eyes. Years of experience had taught him that Matt was not very good at saying no to him when he stared at him like that.

"Oh don't look at me like that Tai..." Matt really hated it when Tai looked at him like that, he always got a feeling that was akin to kicking a puppy. "Sit down at the table will you, breakfast is nearly ready." Matt grinned as he saw Tai's brown eyes light up and the brown blur as he shot over to the table. Matt shook his head and turned back to the stove. "Kamiya! You made me burn the pancakes!"

"Come on Sora, we gotta go!"

Sora rolled her eyes as she was shouted at to hurry... again. She grabbed her bag from the dressing table and walked out the room.

"It's not as though we won't be there on time."

The woman across from her frowned and tapped her light green watch.

"If we don't get there soon we'll miss the sales and all the good stuff will be gone!"

"It will be gone as soon as we get there you mean."

She rolled her eyes yet again as she was forcibly grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the apartment.

"Get in the car Sora, we've got lots of shopping to do and one day to do it in!"

Sora got into the car and looked over to the drivers seat. "It's not like everyone is going to be there the same day we are Mimi."

Mimi shrugged and started up the car. "Let's go!"

That was the last thing Sora heard as Mimi set about breaking the soundbarrier. And the next door neighbours mail box.

TK sighed as the house was filled with screams. Kari was out getting some groceries, and Aldora was screaming at the top of her lungs. Thankfully Wu was being looked after by Cody and his wife, Allison, so he didn't have to keep an eye on both of them. He rose from his seat and went into his daughters room. He winced slightly as the volume of her screams registered in his ears. He ignored the pain in his ears and pulled Aldora out of the cot. He hoped that she would stop crying if he rocked her for a while, unfortunately that wasn't working. He couldn't smell anything so she didn't need her nappy changing, so... she needed feeding.

Damn.. Kari wasn't here. He quickly put her back in the cot and raced into the kitchen, with any luck there would be some bottles in the fridge. His heart sank as he pulled open the fridge. There wasn't one bottle in there... not one.

He cursed and ran back into Aldora's bedroom. Kari will be here soon, Kari will be here soon, Kari will be here soon, Kari will be here soon, Kari will be...

"I'm back!"

Yes, she's here!

He dashed into the kitchen with Aldora in his arms.

"I'll do the groceries, you take care of Aldora." Kari looked shocked but nodded. "She's hungry and we didn't have any milk left for her."

Kari cooed at her crying daughter as she took her out of TK's arms. She carried her into the living room and sat down on the chair. TK sighed with relief and started unpacking the groceries.

Such things were best left to the experts.

"GOAL!" Davis did a little victory dance on the pitch. Demi-veemon fell onto the pitch he was laughing so hard. Davis ran over to Ken and jumped into the air. "He shoots, he scores! Daisuke Motomiya wins the match!"

"It hardly counts as winning when you only have one opponent Davis."

"Wet blanket, thy name is Ken Ichijouji." Davis commented as he wrapped his arms around Ken. Ken melted into the touch and rested his hands over Davis'. "What are we doing for the rest of the day Ken?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could maybe go into town for a while. I need to get some new parts for my computer." Davis sighed and moved away from Ken.

"You and your computer. We've had to go in and get parts for that things at least twice this week." Ken raised an eyebrow at him and folded his arms across his chest. Davis faltered slightly under Ken's gaze. "Okay I admit it, the first time was my fault. When they say flammable they really mean it! But the second time wasn't, I swear!" Ken opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a beeping sound coming from his waist. He reached down and pulled out his pager.

"It's Yolei. She wants to know if we can meet up later for lunch. She's going to try and get the others to come as well." He placed the beeper back on his belt. "It will be nice to see everyone again."

"Yeah, man it's been so long since we saw them last." Davis grinned and bounced away from Ken. "So, when did she say we were meeting up?"

"We have to be at the mall at 3:00." Ken looked at his watch. "That's three hours away."

"Great! That gives us more than enough time to finish our match!"

Ken sighed as Davis once again sprinted around the pitch. I should be used to this by now.

"I didn't know that there would be so many people here." Sora said to Mimi as they worked their way through the crowds at the mall.

"And you said there wouldn't be a lot of people here."

"Oh Mimi." Sora shook her head and looked at her watch. "It's only twelve. That leaves us three hours until we have to meet Yolei."

Mimi moved over to the window of a shoe store. "Did she say where she was?"

"No," Sora shook her head and moved to join her. "She only said we were to meet here. There's a restaurant on the third floor that Yolei has reserved a table in."

"Oh, the Lily Garden right. I know that one. Been there once before, Mom took me in during on of our shopping trips." Mimi grinned and grabbed hold of Sora's hand. "Come on let's go. I really want to go into that shoe store." With that said she dragged Sora into the shoe store and started comparing shoes. "What do you think of this one Sora-chan, isn't it just the cutest!"

Sora looked at a bright pink pair of sandals that was being waved under her nose by a beaming Mimi. She tried not to grimace as she was nearly blinded by the shoes. It wasn't that she didn't like the colour pink (dating Mimi required that you had to have some tolerance of the colour pink) she had just grown out of her pink stage when she was oh say... five. And yes before you ask, she had been through the barbie stage. So did Mimi (Sora found this out when they were forced to clean out the attic). This experience was amusing to say the least. Let's just say that 'Hawaii Barbie' looked more like 'Mutilated Barbie' by the time Mimi was done trying to crimp and dye her hair. Fake hair and crimpers do not mix.

Sora was jolted out of her thoughts as an annoyed Mimi waved the shoes under her nose again. "You still in there Sora? What do you think?"

"Um... they'd look good on you." Sora regretted that as soon as the words left her mouth. She had been trying for months to get Mimi a wardrobe, one in which 99.9 of the colours weren't pink. And here she went and practically told her to buy a pink pair of shoes.

She groaned and hit her forehead with her hand. Why oh why did I have to say that. Mimi doesn't need any encouragement. Fortunately Mimi didn't notice Sora's lack of enthusiasm as she had bounced over to one of the chairs. Sora frowned as she suddenly felt a bit light headed. She closed her eyes and felt around for a chair. After a bit of searching she found one and collapsed into the chair.

Mimi grinned in delight as the shoes fitted perfectly and looked stunning. She raised her head and looked for the child of love. Aha! There she is! Mimi opened her mouth to call her over but stopped and frowned when she saw exactly what her love looked like.

She had her eyes closed and looked like she hadn't slept in about a week. They had barely been shopping for an hour, there was no way that she could have been worn out after an hour.

Abandoning the shoes on the adjacent chair she walked over to her exhausted love.

"Sora, are you okay?"

She grew concerned as Sora opened her eyes to look at her. Her red eyes were dimmer than usual and she looked like she was having trouble keeping them open.

"..I'm okay." Mimi didn't believe her for a minute and tugged on her arm to get her standing.

"Come on you, let's go home."

"But... shopping..."

"We can shop any day. Today, you need to rest."

Sora smiled tiredly at the child of sincerity. She knew how much Mimi wanted to go shopping today, but wasn't because she was feeling ill.

She frowned and a thought crossed her mind. Why did she get ill in the first place? She was feeling fine this morning, and had been all week. She grew relieved as she saw their car get closer and closer. The light-headedness hadn't let up, and she now had a headache to boot. She moaned softly as the world started to swim and her knees felt really weak.

The last thing she saw before her vision went black was the concerned face of one Mimi Tachikawa.


	2. Epidemic

****

Title: Latent Epidemic

****

Rating: PG-13 - R

****

Pairings: Yamachi/Taito (Matt/Tai, Tai/Matt), Miora/Sorami (Mimi/Sora, Sora/Mimi), Kensuke/Daiken (Ken/Davis, Davis/Ken), Takari (TK/Kari), Yolei is single, Joe and Izzy are single, and Cody is married to a woman called Allison (Original Character).

****

Warnings: Yaoi, slash, het, basically male/male, and female/female relationships. If this isn't your cup of tea then it's best that you press the little button at the top of your screen that says 'back' and read something else.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. That honour belongs to someone else, and is something I can only dream of achieving. I am only borrowing the characters for a while with the promise to return them in one piece. Erm... well, I'll try and keep them in one piece anyway. uu

Well, this is the first digimon story that I've attempted.

I did post this before but one of my friends (and a few reviewers) mentioned that this was long and thought that I should split it up.

That said, Latent Epidemic has been split into chapters.

If you've already read this before then fine, but if you haven't I hope that this version is easier to read.

Thanks for reading this story, or at least getting to the bottom of the notes.

Sailor G

Latent Epidemic by Sailor Gaia

Chapter 2: Epidemic

Oh shit! Mimi started to panic as Sora collapsed in her arms. Screw going home, I need to go to a professional! She gently picked Sora up and laid her on the back seat before rushing into the drivers seat and hitting the accelerator. She set about dodging every car with a license plate to its name when something caught her attention in the back. Something red.

She gasped as she saw Sora's crest glowing brightly on her forehead. "Well, I can't take her to the doctor's now." She turned back to the road and narrowly missed lowering the pedestrian count. "So I'll take her to the next best thing."

Joe looked up sharply as someone knocked loudly on his door. He sighed and got up from his seat.

"If that's Mrs Osaka wanting me to change the light bulb again..." he reached the door and opened it. He jumped back just as a pink blur passed him. His initial thought was that Poromon had lost Yolei again, but this was too big to be Poromon. It was...

"Mimi!"

"Joe, thank god you're here." She was out of breath and was carrying an unconscious Sora in her arms.

"Oh my god what happened?" He had never seen Sora looking like that. "Is she okay? What happened?"

"WewereintheshoestoreandsuddenlySoracollaspedandIdon'tknowwhatiswrongwithher,youhavetohelp.AndIwashopingyouwouldtellme." (Translation: We were in the shoe store and suddenly Sora collapsed and I don't know what is wrong with her, you have to help. And I was hoping you would tell me.)

"Whoa whoa there Mimi. Slow down! I didn't understand a word you were saying."

She took a deep breath and repeated what she had just said. When she was finished Joe blinked and looked down at Sora. "Can you help her Joe? I didn't want to take her to a hospital because of her crest glowing on her forehead and you are the closest thing we have to a doctor who won't wig out when they see it." Mimi wrung her hands frantically and awaited Joe's response.

Joe blinked and started to lead Mimi towards the bedroom. "Put Sora on the bed, then go into the kitchen and have a cup of tea. It's in the pot by the kettle. Sugar is in the cupboard above the kettle."

Mimi placed Sora on the bed and tenderly brushed some of her hair out of her face. "But what will you do?"

"I'm going to go and call Izzy. Crests don't usually glow on your forehead." Mimi looked stricken and headed into the kitchen. Joe shook his head and reached for his phone book. "For once Izzy you had better not be on your computer."

RING RING

RING RING

RING RING

RING RING

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Izzy fumbled with the keys to get into his apartment. He quickly pulled the door open and dashed to the phone.

RING R-

"Hello?"

"Izzy, it's Joe."

"Oh hi Joe, what can I do you for?"

"I need you to come over here right away!"

The urgency in Joe's caught Izzy's attention and he dropped the stack of papers he was trying to balance on the table.

"What's wrong!"

"It's Sora, look Izzy, it'll take too long to explain over the phone. Just get down here as soon as you can!"

"Right! I'll be there before you can say 'prodigious'."

Izzy slammed the phone down and rushed out of the apartment.

Seconds later he rushed back in to retrieve his laptop.

Izzy Izumi can't go anywhere without his trusty laptop.

Joe put the phone down and shouted to Mimi. "Izzy's on his way. He'll be here soon."

Mimi came out of the kitchen carrying two cups of tea. Tear tracks were drying on her face and Joe felt a pang of sympathy for the child of sincerity. "Will Sora be okay?"

"That's what I'm hoping Izzy will help me work out." He said gently and lead Mimi to the couch in his living room. "I'll need his help if we are to figure out what is wrong with Sora."

Both jumped as someone knocked loudly on Joe's door, he rushed over and opened it. It was Izzy.

He had his laptop in hand and looked like he had run all the way here.

"Where is she?"

Joe pointed to the door across the room. "She's in there." Izzy nodded his thanks and rushed into the room. Joe turned to Mimi and said, "Mimi, there isn't much that you can do now. Why don't you go home and I'll call you when we've found anything new."

"No!" Mimi shook her head stiffly. "I'm not leaving here unless Sora is leaving with me."

Joe sighed. "Well then just make yourself at home."

Mimi nodded and sat back down on the couch. Joe rubbed his temples as he headed into his bedroom.

Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a long day?

Yolei sighed as she stood outside the Lily Garden.

"Ugh! Where are they! Its gone three and no-one's here!"

She stamped her foot on the ground, drawing some stares from the people in the mall, and scanned the crowds again. Her red eyes brightened as she saw Ken and Davis moving towards her. "It's about time! What took you so long!"

"Sorry Yolei, we were held up."

"Yeah! The traffic today is a killer!" Davis bent over and tried to get his breath back. "I swear that mean old lady with the handbag had something against me!"

Ken laughed slightly and turned to Yolei. "Don't ask."

Yolei shook her head and looked at Ken.

"Have you heard from any of the others? I've been here for a while now and you two are the first people I've seen."

"Really?" Ken looked puzzled, "no-one turned up? I haven't heard from any one save you Yolei."

"Dude that's strange. Have you tried calling them?" Davis walked up to them and placed his hands behind his head.

"Davis we have PAGERS not mobile phones! You can't ring anyone on a pager!" Yolei had to really will herself not to smack Davis in the nose.

"I meant in a coin box. Geez, and people say I'm stupid." Yolei growled in annoyance and started moving towards an oblivious Davis with a murderous look in her eyes. Ken stepped front of Yolei and pulled Davis to the side.

"I wouldn't tempt fate Davis."

"What do you mean?" Ken raised a slim purple eyebrow at Davis' confused expression and tilted his head pointedly at Yolei. She was fuming in the corner and looked like she would make Davis eat his goggles if he said anything else that might be classed as an insult. "Oh right.. he he he." Davis laughed nervously and scratched his head with his hand. He might have been able to take on Malomyotesmon (AN: Is that the right spelling?) with the help of his friends but he still didn't like to face a fuming Yolei Inoue.

Despite Yolei having glasses she still had very good aim, and he had the bruises to show for it.

"Now what I don't understand is why no-one else turned up. I mean, this is a special occasion for the digidestined, particularly the older digidestined. They wouldn't miss it for the world." Ken had a look of concentration on his face, which Davis found incredibly adorable. He was about to put in his own comment when a moan and a thump was heard behind them.

They both swung around to see Yolei on the floor. Thankfully it looked as thought she didn't injure herself as she landed on her shopping bags. Clothing is a very good shock absorber. Both gasped and ran up to her as they saw what looked to be the crest of love glowing on her forehead.

"Whoa dude, what's with the glowing crest?" Davis reached out and touched the crest gingerly with his fingertips and was shocked that it felt warm to the touch.

Ken too reached out and touched it. "It shouldn't be glowing at all." He withdrew his hand and pulled Yolei into his arms. "We should take her to Joe. With any luck he will know what is wrong with her."

Davis nodded and picked up Yolei's shopping bags. As they walked out of the mall they drew some stares from the shoppers. Davis rolled his eyes and stared back for all he was worth. Ken looked down at Yolei with concern as she moaned. A look of pain was on her face and she was sweating. He really hoped it wasn't anything serious. Just you hang in there cousin. I'll have help for you soon.

The sound of the television became apparent as Mimi began to wake up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. The sound of knocking brought her further out of her sleep and she got up to answer the door.

"Ken! Davis!" She was surprised to see Ken and Davis at the door.

"Uh Mimi, what are you doing here?" Davis asked as they walked in through the door.

"I'm here with- oh my god is she okay?" Mimi rushed to Yolei's side and gasped as she saw the crest of love shining brightly on her forehead. "Oh god she has it too." She turned around and headed to the bedroom where Sora was being seen to. "Follow me." Davis turned to Ken, his face a mask of confusion. "'She has it too?' What did she mean by that?"

Ken shrugged and followed Mimi. "I don't know."

When they got into the room Ken gasped and almost dropped Yolei. Davis rammed into Ken's back and peered over his shoulder. "Whoa, what's up with Sora?"

Izzy and Joe looked up at the voice and their mouths hit the ground. Izzy regained his control first and rushed over to them.

"Here, put her down on the bed next to Sora." Joe shook his head and stood up. He reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a mattress.

"Put her on this. It'll be more comfortable that way." Ken nodded and placed Yolei onto the mattress.

"What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know Ken." Izzy shook his head and looked frustrated. "I've tried everything that I can think of. There's this new scanner that I have created with Joe, it is revolutionary and will tell you what is wrong with a person. It works best when connected to my computer as I've compiled a database of every illness and every disease ever discovered throughout history."

"Then... what's wrong?" asked Ken as he sat down next to Yolei.

"According to this there is nothing wrong with them!" Izzy ran his hand through his hair and sat down in front of his computer. "Joe could you please hold the scanner over Sora again." Joe nodded and held the scanner over Sora's body. Ken, Mimi and Davis crowded round Izzy's computer to see what he was going to do. "You see, this scan shows Sora's body. If there was an illness it would show up as black on here giving us the information needed to get rid of it. But as you can see... nothing."

Mimi leant in closer to the screen. Izzy was right. There was nothing black on this screen. Sora should be okay, but then why wasn't she. She looked over to the child of love and sighed. Why couldn't they just live a normal life?

All five conscious occupants of the room jumped when the phone rang. Joe handed the scanner to Ken, stood up and went to answer the phone. Seconds later he ran back into the room with a frantic look on his face.

"That was Matt. He says Tai has just collapsed and his crest is glowing too! Matt's going frantic and doesn't know what to do."

Izzy looked thoughtful as he said, "we have an epidemic here. I have to get over to check Tai, can Matt bring Tai over here?"

Joe shook his head. "You know how far Matt lives from us, and besides he doesn't have a car to drive."

"Yeah, theirs was totalled pretty harsh last month." Davis nodded in agreement.

"It didn't help that Paildramon flattened it." said Ken.

"What happened?" asked Izzy. "Why did you DNA digivolve?"

"Long story, I'll explain once this is all over."

"Right." Izzy nodded at Ken.

"I told Matt that we would go to them. Seeing as so many of us have fallen ill it would be better to go over there. Matt's place is a lot bigger than mine." Joe said as he turned to face the group. "Mimi you carry Sora. Ken you carry Yolei. We'll take our own cars and go straight there."

"What about me?" asked Davis.

"There really isn't anything you can do Davis. Just get in the car with Ken and Yolei."

Davis nodded and dashed outside. Mimi and Ken followed and set Yolei and Sora into the backseats. Davis sat down next to Yolei and Izzy sat down next to Sora. Joe sat in the front seat next to Ken and soon they were off.

Matt was frantic. It had been about twenty minutes since Tai had collapsed and it had seemed like forever. He knelt down by Tai's side and brushed his chocolate coloured hair out of his face. Tai shifted and a grimace of pain crossed his face. Matt had never felt so helpless. Here his koi was in pain and all he could do was sit and watch. He sighed and brushed his hand over Tai's forehead. He was burning up!

Well, at least he could do something now. He went into the kitchen and poured some water into a bowl. Taking a cloth he crossed back into the living room.

"Hang on Taichi, help is on the way."

He wetted the cloth and placed it across Tai's forehead. Tai sighed and moved in his fever induced sleep. Matt noticed the cloth was getting warm (already!) and placed it in the water again before resting it back on Tai's brow. He felt tears coming to his eyes and reached down to brush a kiss over his koi's forehead.

The sound of the doorbell reached him as he pulled away. He stood up and opened the door.

"Where is he?" the blur commonly known as Izzy ran past him and into the apartment. Matt blinked and pointed to the couch behind him. Izzy nodded and ran straight to the chair, laptop and something that looked like a medical sitcom prop in hand. Matt turned back to the other's at the door and felt a wave of fear wash over him.

"Are they okay?"

"It seems that they have come down with whatever Taichi has Yamato." Said Joe softly. "May we come in?"

"Oh yes of course," Matt snapped out of his stupor and let the others in. "I'll go and get some mattresses for those two." He disappeared into a room and reappeared carrying (or rather struggling) with two mattresses. Joe rushed to help him and soon Sora and Yolei were lying on the mattresses in Matt and Tai's living room. (To create enough space they had to move some of the furniture like the couch out of the way. And the potted plants, Tai always said they reminded him of the digital world, had to be moved into the kitchen.)

Matt and Joe moved over to where Izzy, Mimi, Ken and Davis were sitting. Izzy had the scanner up and running again while Ken held it over Tai's prone form.

"How bad is it Izzy?" asked Joe as Izzy stared intently at the screen.

"... as far as I can tell Tai appears to have come down with the same illness as Sora and Yolei. I just don't know what the illness is." he sighed and started typing on his laptop. "I've tried a number of different programmes but none of them have made a bit of difference. I've still got a few more that I could try but until one of them yields anything new we'll just have to wait."

"I just hope you figure something out soon Izzy 'coz we're dropping like flies here!" Everybody turned to look at Davis and gave him a weird look. He held his hands up in defence at their looks and said, "what! It's true!"

Matt shook his and turned back to Izzy. "Are you sure there isn't anything you can do?"

Izzy shook his head sadly and sighed. "All we can do now is make sure that their fever doesn't get too high."

"I'd better ring up Kari and let her know about Tai." Matt stood up and went over to the phone.

"Poor Kari, I wonder how she will take the news?" Izzy mused as he ran different programmes on his laptop.

"How are you two doing?" Joe asked Ken and Mimi as they stared sadly at their loves. Mimi didn't answer but the look of sadness intensified on her face. Ken blinked and looked up at Joe.

"Why did this have to happen Joe?" He looked as though he was trying to keep tears from falling down his cheeks. "What did Davis... what did we do to deserve this?" Joe felt uncomfortable as Ken broke down crying. He really hated it when people started crying around him. The sound of Ken crying set Mimi off and she started sobbing softly into Sora's hand. Joe didn't know what to do so he went into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of tea. Hopefully that would calm them down.

"Cody was in the middle of a court case, as soon as it is over he is going to get over here. Kari wasn't home so I sent her a message on her pager. Now all we have to do is-" Matt was cut off but the sound of the doorbell. He moved to the door and opened it. A panicky Hikari ran in through the door. "-Wait... what's wrong Hikari?" Before she could answer Matt was nearly ploughed over by his brother Takeru Takaishi, otherwise known as TK.

"There's a problem in the digiworld!" Kari gave TK a look as he blurted out what she was about to tell Matt.

"What!" Matt shouted.

"Just what he said. We got a call from Agumon saying that there was a problem. But before he could say what it was the TV went dead." Kari said. "What's wrong here?"

Matt suddenly felt really sad and stepped out of Kari's view. She gasped as she saw Tai lying on the ground and being checked over by Izzy. "What's wrong with him!" she cried and ran to her brother's side.

"We don't know Kari." was all Izzy could say to the distraught child of light. "I have tried several programmes but I haven't got anything yet."

Kari felt arms wrap around her from behind and settled into his embrace. It was TK, she knew that much. And she drew from his strength. He was stronger than her and she needed his strength in times like this.

TK kissed the top of Kari's head gently. He hated to see her in pain, and he knew exactly how she was feeling. He had seen those he cared about hurt so many times (so had she, they all had) and it didn't get easier. The pain just didn't go away.

Kari sighed and stepped out of TK's arms. "We have to go to the digital world and sort out the problem." She looked over to her brother and a sad expression crossed her face. "But someone has to stay here with them."

Izzy stood up and walked over to Kari. "I know you want to stay here, but somebody has to go to the digital world."

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Everyone turned to see Davis jump up from his place on the floor.

"We shouldn't just rush in there without some sort of plan. We shouldn't go in there blind." TK picked up his hat from the table. "Does the saying: 'Fools rush in where angels fear to tread' mean anything to you Davis?"

"Oh shut up TE, and what does this have to do with angels anyway?" TK sighed and shook his head. Davis ignored what TK muttered under his breath and turned to the other digidestined. "The sooner we get into the digital world the sooner we can get back here and help our friends!"

"That's the attitude Davis!" Davis grinned and stuck his tongue out at TK. TK rolled his eyes and Matt placed Tai's laptop onto the small table.

"Here, you can use this to get into the digital world. Izzy and Joe will stay here. Ken, Mimi, Kari... I'm sorry to ask you to come but in case this turns ugly we need all the help we can get." Ken and Mimi nodded, and Mimi placed one last kiss on Sora's forehead.

"Alright!" Davis held his D3 out in front of the gate. The others held theirs out too and waited for the gate to open. "Digiport op-" Davis didn't get a chance to finish as a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he fell onto Ken.

"Davis!" Ken quickly laid Davis on the floor and looked to Izzy. "His crest is glowing too."

Just like the other three, a crest was glowing on his forehead... or more specifically: the crest of Courage.

"That settles it. We need to find out what is going and we need to find out now." Izzy had a look of anger on his face as he looked up to the shocked digidestined. "Joe and I will stay here and find out what is wrong with our friends. TK, can you leave your D-terminal here. I'll call you on that as soon as we have anything new. Good luck."

TK handed over his D-terminal as the remaining digidestined nodded. TK held up his green digivice and said, "Digiport open!"

Soon Izzy and Joe were left with the four unconscious digidestined.


	3. Explanations

****

Title: Latent Epidemic

****

Rating: PG-13 - R

****

Pairings: Yamachi/Taito (Matt/Tai, Tai/Matt), Miora/Sorami (Mimi/Sora, Sora/Mimi), Kensuke/Daiken (Ken/Davis, Davis/Ken), Takari (TK/Kari), Yolei is single, Joe and Izzy are single, and Cody is married to a woman called Allison (Original Character).

****

Warnings: Yaoi, slash, het, basically male/male, and female/female relationships. If this isn't your cup of tea then it's best that you press the little button at the top of your screen that says 'back' and read something else.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. That honour belongs to someone else, and is something I can only dream of achieving. I am only borrowing the characters for a while with the promise to return them in one piece. Erm... well, I'll try and keep them in one piece anyway. uu

Well, this is the first digimon story that I've attempted.

I did post this before but one of my friends (and a few reviewers) mentioned that this was long and thought that I should split it up.

That said, Latent Epidemic has been split into chapters.

If you've already read this before then fine, but if you haven't I hope that this version is easier to read.

Thanks for reading this story, or at least getting to the bottom of the notes.

Sailor G

Latent Epidemic by Sailor Gaia

Chapter 3: Explanations

"It doesn't look like there is anything wrong."

Ken was right. The digital world looked exactly as they had last seen it. Even the mass of rampaging Digimon was the same.

Wait a minute... rewind... Mass of rampaging digimon!

The five digidestined stood still at the sight of the digimon about 1/2 a mile away.

"What's up with them?" Yamato asked the silent group.

The four other digidestined shook their heads and found hard to tear their gaze away from the sight in front of them. Wormon, Gatomon and Patamon were already here, and Demi-Veemon was in Daisuke and Ken's apartment while Poromon was in Matt's apartment. Let's just say that the food supply in Matt's apartment was seriously dented and falling fast.

"Mimi!" Mimi spun around when her name was shouted out. It was Palmon and she had brought a friend with her. Namely Gabumon.

"Alright, now that all the digimon are here let's go and see what's up with those digimon." said Yamato.

Things were not looking good.

They had four sick friends and no idea as to what was wrong with them, and they seemed to be getting worse.

Of course with no way to tell how ill they were, it is difficult to say that they are getting worse.

Izzy sighed and tried another programme on his computer. None of the 20, or was it thirty (he had lost count) programmes had worked and he was running out of choices.

"I just got an email from Kari on the D-terminal. They said that there is a lot of digimon there who look like have gone bezerk. And as for the scanner... I only have about 10 more programmes I can try but I don't know if they will work. All I can tell is that something is being attacked in their body, I think it is their power within them but I can't be sure."

Joe reappeared in the room with a cup of green tea and placed it next to Izzy.

"You'll figure it out. You always do."

"I hope you're right Jyou, I hope you're right." he looked over to their fallen friends. "Too much is riding on this to fail."

He sits down next to Izzy and looks at the computer screen.

"Just what are you trying to do exactly?"

"Since the scanner isn't picking up anything on its own I can only deduce that whatever has afflicted our friends is abnormal in nature. And so I am trying to implement a programme that will let us know exactly what is wrong with our friends."

Izzy sighed for the umpteenth time that day and tried another programme. "At the rate I've been going this morning I doubt that any of these..." Izzy trailed off as several patches of colour started appearing on the monitor. "...it worked. Prodigious!" Izzy grinned and started analysing the information on screen.

"So what does that mean Izzy?"

"I'm not sure... it's weird though. The colour I expected to be on here was black... yet the colour on Tai's body is orange."

"Well... the orange is fading to black in places." said Joe. "Well," he said as he stood up. "I'll go make us something to eat." he paused in the door to the kitchen. "Well, I don't know about black but that colour on your monitor kinda looks like the colour of Tai's crest."

Izzy froze as Joe's words reached him. He slowly moved his gaze to the monitor. Joe was right, the colour on the screen was the colour of Tai's crest. The crest of courage.

He grabbed the scanner and moved it over Daisuke's body. The colour on that screen was the same orange as Tai's, only with not so many black spots.

Sora and Yolei's were the same colour, a dull red. The black patches were more prominent in Sora's than Miyako's.

The colour of their crests were fading as each second passed, and as the black grew bigger.

Whatever was inside them was attacking the power of their crests.

"I know what's wrong with them!"

Joe came running out of the kitchen with a bowl in hand and a frantic Poromon in tow.

"Have you figured out what is wrong with Yolei!" Poromon started bouncing around Izzy's feet and nearly knocked over the scanner. Izzy grabbed it at the last second and glared at Poromon.

"Could you please express your concern without destroying my equipment!"

Poromon ignored the comment and bounced around Joe instead. Joe sighed and picked up Poromon.

"What's wrong with them Izzy."

"Oh... right. You got me thinking Joe when you said the colour on the screen looked like the colour of their crests. Tai and Davis both have the colour of the crest of courage, and Sora and Yolei both have the colour of the crest of love. What is clear is that the colour of their crests is fading, and fading fast. If we don't figure out how to stop it then the power of their crests will be lost forever. It won't be so bad for Yolei and Davis. They will have the crests of Sincerity and Friendship to fall back on... but Tai and Sora..." Izzy looked up to Joe and Poromon with a horrified look on his face.

"So their digimon won't be able to digivolve to ultimate any more, that's not that bad right?" Joe grew nervous at the look on Koushiro's face.

"If we don't figure out a way to stop it... they could die."

"So Izzy said that the power of their crests is being attacked huh." Commented Matt at Kari read out Koushiro's latest email.

He may have looked like he was cool, calm and collected but inside he was terrified. The gripping worry he had for Taichi and their friends had refused to leave, and it was all he could do to remain calm. He wasn't about to let the others see just how worried he was. His train of thought was interrupted by his ickle, or not so ickle, brother Takeru Takaishi.

"I still can't figure out how someone would have been able to attack the very power within a human being." said TK as they walked across the fields.

"You've been saying that for the past five minutes." Mimi complained.

Kari smiled at the playful banter between the two. It had been so long since they had done this and, despite the reasons for coming here, it was good for them.

"There they are." Kari looked to where Matt was pointing. Sure enough the digimon were close enough to be seen clearly, it was a large group of digimon (all different types as well). "Well, what now?"

It looked as though the digimon heard them and they turned to look at them. The group collectively tensed and didn't move.

Now what happened next was extremely strange. And if Davis was here he would have made some flippant comment about it.

The digimon gave them one look as if to say 'why are you here?' and turned back to what they were doing.

"Now that was weird." commented Matt. "think we should round them up? we can't leave them fighting like this."

The group nodded slowly, seeing that sight was quite a shock for them it seemed.

Kari, Ken, TK, Matt and Mimi held out their digivices.

"Gatomon armour digivolve to... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"Wormon digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Patamon armour digivolve to... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!"

"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!"

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew up into the sky and their feet seemed to glow a golden colour.

"Golden Noose!"

A chain of what looked like gold light appeared and about five of the feuding digimon (two Meramon, one Monochromon and two Gatzumon) were caught.

"Remember Stingmon, just knock them out until we can figure out what is going on." Ken shouted up to his partner. Stingmon nodded and raced towards a Guardromon.

"Spiking Strike!" The Guardromon fell under the attack and was soon unconscious.

"This is taking too long," Yamato Ishida muttered under his breath. "Okay let's finish this!" he shouted to the rest of the team. They all looked to him and nodded. "Let's do this Garurumon."

"I'm with you Matt, Howling Blaster!"

"Get ready for some Needle Spray!"

"Let's see them deal with this! Aqueous Beam!"

"Let's put these puppies to sleep! Rosetta Stone!"

"It's time to end this! Spiking Strike!"

The attacks hit home and soon all the digimon were unconscious in front of them.

"Well that was easy," Mimi said from the back where she was examining Togemon for injuries.

"That seemed a bit too easy," Yamato said to Ken and kept looking for trouble. "I don't like this, something feels off." Ken took Yamato's warning at face value. He knew better than to dispute what Yamato was saying, Yamato did have more experience than he did after all.

Suddenly the sound of laughter reached their ears and the digidestined started looking for trouble.

"Where's the laughter coming from?" he heard TK mutter from his place on top of Pegasusmon.

"Show yourself!" Matt shouted, an expression of anger written over his pale face.

The laughter sounded from above them this time and the digidestined looked up to see a woman floating in the air. It wasn't so much the fact that she, a human being, was here in the digital world but the fact that she was floating that really surprised them.

She didn't have a digivice so how could she be here?

Matt narrowed his eyes in suspicion as the laughter stopped.

"Are you always this suspicious... Yamato Ishida?"

Matt froze as she used his full name. He didn't even know her so how could she...

"How do you know my name? Tell me!"

The woman smiled, or rather smirked, and floated down to the ground. Something shimmered by her side and a tall, rabbit like digimon appeared.

So that was how she could float.

While she reached the ground the digidestined took the time to evaluate this new individual.

She was rather slender, was of average height, had long dark brown hair with a streak of red down the front, and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing dark green (almost black) skin-tight trousers and a dark blue tank top that matched her eyes. Over this was a long black duster and a deadly looking sword sat on her hip.

Her digimon was even worse in retrospect. And it seemed to be the exact opposite to her. They did nothing but contrast each other. She was dark, and her digimon was light. Of course, their colourings didn't mean that their personalities would follow the same track.

Kerpymon was a rabbit type digimon. Its face and body were a dull grey/pearl. There were two yellow stripes going down its face passing through each eye. There was a yellow and dull grey jesters collar around its neck, with two yellow stripes falling down its body. The area inside the yellow stripes was a dull grey while the area outside the stripes was a dark grey. All in all not a good thing to fight.

When her black booted feet touched the ground she started walking towards the digidestined. They tensed up and looked at her with trepidation. It was one thing to fight a digimon but they didn't think that they could fight a human being!

She stopped about two yards in front and smirked. "So this is the famous digidestined. You really don't look like much."

Mimi bristled at this comment and strode up to the front of the group.

"How dare you say that! You don't look like much either!"

TK sighed. If this continued it would be the cat fight of the century.

The woman sighed, as if she got this a lot, and shifted her hips slightly. It was enough to accent the sword on her hips and Mimi gulped. As brave as she may be... not even she can stand up to a sword.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Me?" she looked mildly put out by the question... as if they should have known who she was. "I'm Shiatar Takanawa. And you are the famous digidestined. Oh look, this isn't a complete group. Oh wait... aren't some of your 'pals' sick. Oh geez, how inconsiderate of me." She didn't look sorry in the slightest as she continued speaking, oblivious to the growing anger of the digidestined and their digimon in front of her. "Well, I guess I'll just have to finish you off first and then get rid of your friends. Or may be I'll wait for my master to defeat you all."

"What do you mean!" Kari shouted out angrily. How dare this woman insult their fallen friends.

Nefertimon tensed by her side and glared at the woman in front of her.

"Well... I guess I could tell you seeing as you won't be alive for very long." She ran her hands through her dark brown hair and placed her hands in her duster pockets. "It's like this... you and your annoying friends were in the way and it was decided that they had to be gotten rid of. You don't realise it but, you digidestined are a virus... one that I intend to get rid of, one way or another."

The group tensed and grew angry.

"You mean you-" started Pegasusmon

"-poisoned our friends." Finished Nefertimon and was seconds away from using her Queen Paw attack, human or not.

"Ah ah ah," she shook her finger mockingly at the people and digimon in front of her. "What makes you think I did this?"

"But you just said..." Ken was confused, hadn't she just said...

She laughed and cut him off.

"I know I said I wanted to get rid of you saps, but this wasn't my idea. Almost wish it was though." She added, almost as an afterthought.

"So why did you just attack Tai, Sora, Davis and Yolei?" shouted Matt. He clenched his hands by his side and fought to control his anger, it wouldn't do him any good to lose his temper now.

"Well, you see, it was clear that the only thing that held the digidestined together. Those two were the backbone of the group. They had to go. The virus was the perfect way to do it... didn't count on there being two holder's of the crests. Not that it matters though, you'll all be dead eventually." She shook her head and smiled.

Kari stopped and reigned in her anger. Something wasn't right about this girl, and she didn't know what. She just had the feeling that there was more to her than met the eye. Her eyes widened as she came to a realisation. She was just like Ken! Ever since she had first laid eyes on her she had sensed a deep sadness that emanated from her soul. One that had worked its way in deep and stemmed from her past Hikari was sure of it. Maybe there was a way to reach her...

"So if it wasn't your idea then whose was it?" TK asked with barely suppressed anger at her side.

"Oh, you've heard of him." She paused for dramatic effect and the lighting around her seemed to make her look even more sinister. "Apocolymon."

It only took one word to make Mimi, Matt, TK and Kari gasp while Ken looked on in confusion. He presumed that Apocolymon was a digimon but why did his name cause that reaction in the older digidestined?

"It... it can't be..." Kari whispered and looked stricken.

"We killed him." Mimi whispered, her face extremely pale. Even their digimon seemed to have gone into shock and had the same blank look on their faces.

"Even if he could... how could he get to the power of our crests?" Takeru said quietly.

Meanwhile Shiatar seemed pleased at their reactions and smirked. "You're right you did kill him. But did you forget that digimon cannot die, they are all reborn in the Primary Village. Even the dark digimon. I first came into the Digital World when I was five, a weird woman came and told me that I would be strong in the digital world. That was all I wanted, the ability to be able to show everyone that I would take crap from no-one! Ever since then I have lived in the digital world, moving from place to place when it got too dangerous. Apocolymon came to me when I was 14. I happened upon the Primary Village and I heard his voice calling out to me. He told me with his help I could become powerful, more powerful than I could have ever dreamed of. It was that day that I met my digimon partner. Kerpymon." Takanawa swung her arm out and gestured to the silent digimon at her side. "That was the best day of my life and from that moment on I served Apocolymon to the best of my ability. And I return I got this." She reached into her duster pocket and pulled something out. The group saw that it was an indigo D3. "Oh and in case you're wondering, the virus can't be stopped. It works by attacking the power of a persons crest. Without the power of their crest they will die, it's as simple as that."

"They're getting worse Izzy, isn't there anything we can do to stop this?"

Izzy looked over to Jyou Kido with an expression of deep sadness and underlying anger on his face.

"There isn't really a lot we can do Jyou. We can only hope that they are strong enough to beat it."


	4. The enemy of my enemy is my friend

****

Title: Latent Epidemic

Rating: PG-13 - R

Pairings: Yamachi/Taito (Matt/Tai, Tai/Matt), Miora/Sorami (Mimi/Sora, Sora/Mimi), Kensuke/Daiken (Ken/Davis, Davis/Ken), Takari (TK/Kari), Yolei is single, Joe and Izzy are single, and Cody is married to a woman called Allison (Original Character).

Warnings: Yaoi, slash, het, basically male/male, and female/female relationships. If this isn't your cup of tea then it's best that you press the little button at the top of your screen that says 'back' and read something else.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. That honour belongs to someone else, and is something I can only dream of achieving. I am only borrowing the characters for a while with the promise to return them in one piece. Erm... well, I'll try and keep them in one piece anyway. uu

Well, this is the first digimon story that I've attempted.

I did post this before but one of my friends (and a few reviewers) mentioned that this was long and thought that I should split it up.

That said, Latent Epidemic has been split into chapters.

If you've already read this before then fine, but if you haven't I hope that this version is easier to read.

Thanks for reading this story, or at least getting to the bottom of the notes.

Alilacia

Latent Epidemic by Alilacia

Chapter 4: The enemy of my enemy is my friend

"It's only a matter of time until the other crests are attacked as well. We only had the power to go after red first."

This caught Ken's attention and the wheels started turning in his head.

"What do you mean 'we only had the power to go after red first'?"

She sighed and looked annoyed, like she didn't really feel that she should have to explain this.

"Duh! The crest have one thing in common, they are all represented by a colour. Luckily both the crests of Courage and Love have near enough the same colour. That took two down. It was a surprise when the other two fell ill as well. We didn't know that more than one person could be a bearer of a crest. Oh and that means you'd better get ready to say goodbye to one more of your precious little group. Oh you can't figure out who.." she smiled bitterly as the digidestined exchanged confused glances. "Well, let me put it this way. Who out of the five of you has a crest with a colour similar to the colour red." The smirk appeared on her face as realisation hit the digidestined. Four looked worried, concerned and angry, while the other looked resigned to her fate.

"Why'd you have to drag Hikari into this!" shouted TK and lunged at Shiatar. He didn't get very far as Kerpymon held out his big rabbit like arms and calmly swatted TK out of the way.

"TK!" Yamato shouted out as his brother was thrown onto the ground. He ran to his side and knelt down next to him. "TK are you alright!"

TK gave a shaky smile and got to his knees. "I'm fine Matt, but I'll say one thing though, that rabbit sure knows how to pack a punch!"

Shiatar turned to give Kerpymon a look. "Thanks for the help Kerpymon but I could have taken him." She turned back to the chosen children, no... adults, in front of her. "Well, what's it going to be? You gonna fight me and die now or surrender and die later?"

Matt and TK joined the group and stood defiantly before her. "We'll never surrender!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, have it your way. Kerpymon, attack!"

Kerpymon nodded at his masters orders and shot forward.

"Lightning Spear!"

The digidestined had to cover their eyes as the bright attack from Kerpymon lit up the sky. When the light died down all the digimon were lying on the ground in various states of injury.

Shiatar laughed cruelly from her place on the ground. "Do you really think that your measly champion level digimon can defeat my mega level digimon?"

"I hate to admit it but she's right, we need to digivolve further if we have any hope of beating her."

Garurumon nodded by his side and reverted back to his rookie form.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to..." the digivolution process started and Shiatar sighed.

"Do you really think that I would let you do that. Kerpymon attack."

"Lightning Spear!"

The attack cut Gabumon's transformation off and he fell to the ground. The other digidestined exchanged a look and all flew in to attack Kerpymon.

"Ugh, they'll never learn." Shiatar sighed in disgust from her place on the ground and continued watching the fight.

"Are you ready to try again Gabumon?" Matt whispered to his friend.

"Sure am Matt." Gabumon whispered back and prepared to transform again.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to... Metal Garurumon."

Matt grinned as the digivolution of his digimon was complete.

"Attack!" he cried, as Metal Garurumon bounded towards the unsuspecting Kerpymon.

The others backed out of the way just in time leaving enough space for Metal Garurumon's metal wolf claw attack to hit home.

While Metal Garurumon kept Kerpymon busy the other's decided to digivolve to Mega as well.

"Palmon warp digivolve to... Rosemon!"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to... Magnadramon!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to... Seraphymon!"

"Wormon warp digivolve to... Grand Kuwagamon!"

As the digivolutions finished the digidestined smiled. They had a fighting chance now!

Rosemon looked just like a human. She had red skin-tight cat suit esque clothing on, with black stretching from her thighs to her feet. What looked like green leaves fanned out from her shoulders and fell down her back as a white cape. Her hair had turned long and yellow and red petals were adorning her head from the neck upwards. Green vines stretched over her chest and arms and were hanging to the floor.

Magnadramon was a dragon like digimon. Her body was pink and what looked to be spikes jutted out of her body. There were two black horns jutting out of the top of her head. Both look deadly and razor sharp. The under side of her belly was dark pink.

Seraphymon was an angel type digimon. He looked just like Magna Angemon except he was blue and ten golden wings could be seen on his back. His armour was blue and gold could be seen on the chest. A gold cloth falls from his waist to his feet and there is a crest of hope in the center of his chest.

Grand Kuwagamon was totally black and looked like a giant insect. His wings were red, and his feet and claws were silver.

Shiatar grew angry as she noticed the new mega forms of the digimon. I really have to keep track of what the enemy are doing. Turning to Kerpymon she shouted, "leave him and get the others!"

Matt turned at her shout and saw that the others had digivolved into their mega forms as well. He grinned. I'd like to see Kerpymon fight off five mega's.

TK started cheering but stopped when he heard a low moan beside him. A dead weight fell into his arms and he felt tears come to his eyes.

"No, KARI!"

The group turned to see TK gently place Kari's prone form on the ground. Takeru turned with a murderous gaze to Shiatar. She appeared not to be fazed and had that ever present smirk on her face. TK fought to control his anger and turned to look at Seraphymon.

"Seraphymon, attack Kerpymon... now!"

Seraphymon stared down at the woman who made TK so angry. But since he wasn't going to fight a human (no matter how much he wanted to now that she had hurt TK) he'd start with her digimon... Kerpymon.

"Seven Heavens!" His attack shot out and hit Kerpymon. The rabbit/angel digimon cried out in pain and turned towards him with a murderous look in his usually passive face.

"Lightning Spear!" The attack caught Seraphymon in the side and he drifted to the ground.

"Seraphymon!" TK cried and ran to his side. "Are you okay?" Seraphymon nodded and took to the skies again. "Be careful." TK went back to the child of light's side and watched the fight.

"I'm going to clip his wings," muttered Magnadramon as she watched Seraphymon take to the skies again. No-one, and she means no-one hurts her friends and gets away with it. Not to mention that Shiatar had hurt Kari. She was not going to let her get away with this even if it took her nine lives to do it! She noted that Kerpymon's attention was focused on Seraphymon and smiled grimly. She was going to teach him to not turn his back to an opponent. And not to mess with her partner.

"Dragon Fire!" Her attack was fast and deadly, shooting towards her unsuspecting prey. Her grim smile turned into a smirk. That'll teach him to mess with her friends. He's not paying attention.

She didn't count on Shiatar.

"Kerpymon, dodge it! Jump up now!"

Kerpymon followed his masters order and jumped. Her attack passed beneath him and nearly hit Seraphymon. Only TK's warning and Seraphymon's quick reflexes stopped him from being fried.

Ken walked up to Matt and placed his hand on his shoulder. "We should end this soon before our digimon get too tired to fight."

Matt nodded and looked up. Metal Garurumon was floating off to the side and looked to be conversing with Grand Kuwagamon. Matt motioned to Metal Garurumon while Ken did to Grand Kuwagamon. Both digimon looked down and nodded at their partners before nodding at each other.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Catastrophe!"

The two attacks merged into one and struck Kerpymon clean in the back. Kerpymon was starting to look a little worse for wear, and his anger wasn't faring much better.

"Lightning Spe-" Kerpymon's attack was cut off as green vines shot out and wrapped around his upper torso, holding his arms in place.

"Kerpymon!" Shiatar looked up in fear. This was new for her. It wasn't like her to be afraid. Kerpymon was just a digimon, so why would she be worried about anything happening to him.

She looked over to the other digidestined. The concern they had for their digimon was obvious as was the bond they shared. They truly were partners.

She shook her head and berated herself silently. He's just data, if he dies he'll be reborn... it's no biggie. But deep down, although she refused to believe it, she knew that it wasn't true. She would be hurt if anything happened to him.

She felt that feeling in her heart again as the digidestined and their digimon nodded as one.

"Catastrophe!"

"Fire Tornado!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Seven Heavens!"

As the four attacks hit their target Rosemon released Kerpymon and initiated her own attack.

"Rose Rapier!"

The razor sharp petals were the final blow and Kerpymon fell to the ground, badly injured and barely conscious.

Shiatar forgot her cold persona for a moment and ran to Kerpymon's side. She didn't notice the tear that ran down her face as Kerpymon digivolved back to Kokomon.

"No... Kokomon..."

She didn't notice as a black cloud started gathering around them. Her only thoughts were for Kokomon.

For some reason the digidestined started to fell incredibly guilty. Suddenly Shiatar didn't look quite so threatening and looked more like a lost child.

"Shiatar Takanawa."

The voice echoed in the darkness and all the humans and digimon jumped.

"Hey doesn't this darkness...-" started Matt.

"It looks just like...-" continued Mimi.

"The darkness that surrounded us the last time we fought Apocolymon." finished TK and looked around nervously.

Ken tensed at Grand Kuwagamon's side. He had been told of this battle a long time ago. While he had found the tale interesting... he really didn't want to meet Apocolymon first hand.

An evil laugh echoed in the air and the older digidestined stiffened.

"And that laugh is the same too." Matt dryly commented as the darkness seemed to coalesce. "Remember guys, don't let him catch you in his claws." he warned, "at least he can't get our crests now." The digimon nodded and awaited Apocolymon's arrival.

Soon a multi faceted object appeared and Ken felt a chill settle over him. He had a really bad feeling about this.

The three other digidestined had only one thing to say: "Apocolymon."

Several arms appeared from the side of the object and that chilling laugh resonated again.

"I'm back... and you thought that you could defeat me..."

That voice was like no other. Although it sounded human, there was a lot of pain in this voice.

Ken shivered and rubbed his arms. He could sense a lot of underlying pain in this digimon's voice. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why a digimon would be in so much pain.

"You have failed me Shiatar Takanawa."

His booming voice rang out again and Shiatar had a stricken look on her face.

"But... but Master, I... I did as I was told. The virus is in the digidestined!" Shiatar cried into the darkness.

"Be that as it may... you were still defeated. I gave you power and you couldn't even defeat the lowly digidestined! You will be cast out of the digital world. I don't need you any more. Leave, and take your pathetic digimon with you."

Shiatar was too stricken to point out that he hadn't been able to defeat the digidestined either.

The group bristled at the 'lowly digidestined' comment and called up to their digimon.

"Metal Garurumon..."

"Grand Kuwagamon..."

"Rosemon..."

"Seraphymon..."

"ATTACK!" The digidestined cried out as one and attacked.

"Thorn Whip!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Seven Heavens!"

"Dimension Scissors!"

"Dragon Fire!"

The five attacks hit home and several of Apocolymon's hands were destroyed. As Matt watched the shapes that looked like traps took on another form. His eyes widened as he realised it was taking on the form of all the Dark Masters that they had defeated all those years ago.

"It's taking on the attacks of the Dark Master's again!" Matt shouted to the other digidestined who spun in shock to face Apocolymon.

"He's what!" shouted Ken as Grand Kuwagamon dodged Machindramon's attack.

"Apocolymon has the power to imitate other digimon's attacks. The last time we fought him he used the attacks of Machindramon, Puppetmon, Metal Seadramon and Piedmon." shouted TK as he flew past him on Magnadramon's back. The only reason he was on Magnadramon instead of Seraphymon was that Magnadramon was easier to ride on.

Shiatar stayed on her knees as the battle raged around her. Why had it come down to this? Only moments ago she had been powerful, and had Apocolymon on her side... and now...

She repressed the sob that threatened to rise in her throat. She was a warrior, and not to sound cheesy but big girls don't cry.

She wiped her damp eyes and looked at her fallen digimon.

"Kokomon..." she shook his shoulder gently and waited with baited breath. She let out the breath she had been holding as the rabbit like digimon's eyes fluttered before settling on her.

"I'm sorry Emily... I failed you..."

Shiatar shook her head and smiled down at her digimon. "It's okay... you fought your best. I'm proud of you..."

Her heart lurched as she saw Kokomon flicker slightly. His eyes fell shut and she held him close. "No! Kokomon, don't leave me!" More tears fell from her blue eyes. Eyes that had once seemed so cold, but now seemed to be melting. "I didn't realise it before but I really care about you. You can't go away. Please don't go away!"

Kokomon's eyes opened for a brief second as he said, "don't cry Emily... you were the best partner I could ever have hoped for. Do as Apocolymon said... leave the digital world and return to your family. I'm sure they miss you.."

"...Kokomon..." Kokomon's eyes slid shut for the final time and she felt a sob rise in her throat again. "Kokomon!"

She pulled Kokomon to her body and ducked as an attack went flying over her head. She continued to sob as she felt Kokomon dissolving back into the digital matter from which he was made from.

Ken looked down from his place on Grand Kuwagamon's back. He could see Shiatar lying on the ground. Was she...

He squinted and looked closer at her face.

Yes, she was crying!

Crying... why would she be crying?

The woman who had previously looked at them with such a spiteful expression was crying over her fallen digimon.

Ken felt a pang in his heart. He knew exactly what she was feeling because he had felt it too.

He turned to Grand Kuwagamon and said, "can you let me down on the ground?"

Grand Kuwagamon gave him a 'what are you up to' look but did as he asked.

Ken stepped off his digimon and watched him take to the sky.

As soon as Grand Kuwagamon was back in the battle he started walking towards the sobbing woman.

Shiatar felt a presence come up beside her. She gave a rueful laugh and didn't bother to lift her head. "Come to gloat?"

Ken stopped still at the hatred in her voice. He couldn't be sure who the hatred was for but it was there none the less.

"No."

There was something in his voice that made her look up at him.

"I don't want to, and I wouldn't even if I wanted too because I know exactly how you feel."

She scoffed and looked at her hands. "Suuurrre you do." She raised her head to say a retort but something stopped her. It was his eyes.

Not to sound corny or stupid but there was something in his eyes that made her want to believe every word he was saying. Like he knew exactly what she had gone through.

She grew uncomfortable at his steady gaze and had to look away. "What would you know anyway?" she muttered and tried to reign in her emotions.

"Because I have been there. I too have lost my partner digimon because of a mistake I made. You feel it don't you... the darkness inside you. How it grows inside you and if you aren't careful it will consume you whole."

She gasped and raised her head. He had just summed up exactly how she was feeling.

"So you do know, big deal. It's not like you can help me." She refused to allow herself to get close to anyone. Not ever.

Ken could see her pushing him away and felt frustrated. He had been through so much to get where he was, so much pain and hurt. He wasn't about to let this woman go through the same thing if he could help it.

His face was illuminated for a minute as Rosemon's attack hit the ground a few yards away from their position.

He knelt down next to her and tried to look as gentle as possible. "I know what you have been through." he spoke as compassionately as possible in an attempt to reach her. "I was the Digimon Emperor for a very long time before I was given help. And now... I'm giving you the chance to have the same help as I did. Will you accept it?"

Shiatar looked up into his eyes and felt something inside her break. She didn't like to accept help from people, not unless there was something good in it for her. But something about what he said...

Maybe it would be good to accept help just this once...

Ken took her silence as a 'no' and shook his head. If she didn't want his help that was fine. He stood up and started to head over to where Metal Garurumon was going after more of the traps littering the outside of Apocolymon.

"I can help you save your friends..."

The soft voice was barely heard over the sounds of the battle but they reached him. He spun around and face Shiatar.

"What?"

She raised her head and looked him in the eyes, the tear tracks drying on her cheeks.

"I can help you save your friends."

"But earlier you said that they couldn't be saved."

Ken walked back by her side and knelt down next to her.

She scoffed and shook her head. "I was your enemy then, I was hardly going to tell you that there was a way to save your friends... I don't know what I am now, but I owe you that much at least."

"How about... comrades..." She looked to see the one they called Ken Ichijouji hold out his hand in front of her. She looked at it critically for a second and took it.

"Comrades," she agreed and smiled.

It was the first real smile that Ken had seen on her face.

The smile faded and she looked over to the battle.

"The virus that attacked your friends is a latent virus. It works by attacking the colour of their crest. It was programmed to attack the colour red and any similar to it. Red would have been attacked first... then orange... and then pink. The victim would experience light-headedness followed by unconsciousness. Then, over the next 12 hours the power of the crest will be smothered and so will the energy of the victim as the power of the crest stems directly from a person's own energy." She looked over to Ken. "Are you following me so far?"

Ken nodded but looked puzzled.

"So how is it that they were infected in the first place? They haven't had any physical crest for years, or at least I haven't seen one."

"During the final battle with Apocolymon he had access to their crest for a brief period of time. That brief period of time gave him long enough to analyse the crests and get all the information on them that he ever needed. He was really angry with the digidestined and this intensified when they figured out a way past being erased. He was so angry in fact that he used his Total Annihilation attack. When he launched his attack the digidestined banded together and used their digivices to contain the blast that would have ultimately wiped out both the digital and real world." Ken nodded as she told her story. That version coincided with the version he had been told by the older digidestined. "When he was contained by the digivices he figured out that he could implant a virus into their digivices. Since the digivices are a channel for the person's energy the virus would travel into the person and attack the power of the crest. Fortunately it cannot be activated right away and requires the digital matter of the digimon who created it in order to be activated. Apocolymon called upon me and offered me power in exchange for doing a little job for him. If I translated this programme he had found, one he believed would activate the virus within all the digidestined. I'm quite good with computers so it really didn't take me long. The colour red was chosen first as three people had a crest that was near enough to that colour. And also that two of those crest bearers: the child of courage and the child of love, were what held the team together within the digital world. It was believed that if those two were gotten rid of first. The child of light also had to be gotten rid of as she is one of the most powerful out of your group." She looked really crest fallen and continued speaking. "I'm really sorry for what I did. It took Kokomon's death to make me realise that what I was doing was wrong." she looked up at him. "The only way to save your friends is to defeat Apocolymon. It was his digital matter that went in to creating and activating the virus. Even if you just weaken him it should be sufficient. The crests power is strong, but the virus is stronger. If you weaken the virus..."

"Then the crests will fight back!" Ken finished excitedly for her.

Shiatar nodded and looked over to the battle again. Rosemon and Seraphymon were teaming up against all the traps on the right, while Magnadramon went after the ones on the left, and Metal Garurumon and Grand Kuwagamon went after the rest.

"I only hope they win. For your friends sake."

"They'll win... they have defeated him before after all." Ken seemed so sure of his friends and their digimon that it made Shiatar want to believe they could as well.

Shiatar froze as a thought came to her. Eyes wide she turned to Ken. "Do you have a laptop I could borrow?"

Ken threw her a confused expression and shook his head. "No, but Koushiro might."

"Ah... Koushiro Izumi. The child of knowledge. How can we get to him?"

"Like this." Ken stood up and Shiatar watched confused as he returned with what looked like a plastic box. "This is what we use to contact each other." He paused and typed in a brief message to Izzy. Clicking send he turned to Shiatar. "Why do you need a laptop anyway?" he enquired.

She was about to answer when a laptop appeared from the tv a few yards away. Shiatar stood up quickly and went to retrieve it. Ken recognised it as Matt's laptop.

"You'll see." she sat down in front of the laptop and started typing about a mile a minute. Ken watched over her shoulder as she looked to be hacking into some sort of mainframe. "I just realised that if your friends are going to get better it is going to take more than just defeating Apocolymon. An antidote, a digital anti-venom if you will, will have to be administered to those infected. In order to get this anti-venom I'll have to hack into Apocolymon himself a retrieve it."

"What!"

Ken couldn't believe it. He had never heard of anyone hacking into a digimon before.

"Hush, it's quite simple really. I just hope that your friends will keep him busy enough so he doesn't know what I am doing. Ah ha! bingo!" she had a look of victory on her face and started typing faster. "I've found it. Now, if I could just get it out of him."

"What did you do?" asked Ken.

"Well, I took the initial coding for the virus that was lying dormant within Apocolymon's digital matter and extracted the basic information. Like taking the base pairs from DNA. This was then added to a harmless virus. The infected will have to be injected with this virus. It is a watered down version of the original with vaccine digimatter added." she said when she saw Ken's dubious look. "It should help them to fight back against the power of the original virus." she stopped as a vial appeared from out of the computer screen. "If this is administered to your friends then they should recover. If Apocolymon is defeated." She turned to look at the growing battle, an unreadable look on her face.

****

TBC…


End file.
